A Friend: A CanadaxReader Fanfiction
by pinoygirl1156
Summary: "When we honestly ask ourselves which person in our lives mean the most to us, we often find that it is those who, instead of giving advice, solutions, or cures, have chosen rather to share our pain and touch our wounds with a warm and tender hand. The friend who can be silent with us in a moment of despair or confusion, who can stay with us in an hour of grief and bereavement, who


He was never really noticed. His twin brother Alfred F. Jones would always grab the attention. It made him stand alone with no one really knowing who he is. Everyone acted as if he was never in the room, including his own brother. If someone did see him, which would be a rare occurrence, they would mistaken him as the over-energetic American or wondered who he was. Even his own pet, a cute polar bear whom he named Kumajiro that can miraculously talk, doesn't know his owner's name.

It was the first day of high school and the young blond was walking down the school hallways for the first time. He and his family moved to (country's name) for they wanted him to have a fresh start. They noticed him being ignored all the time and decided to move him to (country's name). (country's name) had various different landscapes and diverse cultures that could make him feel as if he had a new beginning. But alas, they couldn't join him for they can't leave their own jobs and start anew. They were of course worried of the fact with what might happen out there, but they knew he would be fine on his own for he is the most responsible one out of their children. However, Alfred had to come along for their parents also hoped that he will become more focused on his studies. The teenager sighed hoping it wouldn't be much like his former school where everyone ignored him.

As his head was filled with many possibilities of what might happen and what might not happen, he didn't hear the school bell ring. Students ran as they rustled through the hallways for a chance to get to their respective classes on time. The boy finally noticed and began to run, only for him to crash into one of the students.

His glasses fell off as he plummet to the hard concrete ground. His head began to ache after the collision and felt the world spinning around him. He heard a moan from what it seems like a distance. However he knew better and suspected it came from the student he crashed into. Once he recovered, he noticed everything was unclear, blurry. He groped for his glasses which was somewhere on the ground. Once he found it, he picked it up, wiped the lenses, and placed it in front of his eyes, just on top of his nose.

The world then became clear. The teenager looked around. Books and papers were scattered across the floor. Some of the books were opened and some of the papers were crumpled. Then he saw the student he bumped into. She was a girl that had (hair length) (hair color) hair and was laid on the ground moaning. She wore the typical girl's uniform. Her cardigan sweater covered the white blouse she wore underneath. She had a knee-length plaid skirt and a pair of knee-length socks with saddle oxfords as her shoes. The boy stared at her until he heard a cough.

"Um excuse me." He looked back up and saw the girl also staring at him. She was rubbing her temples and had a confused expression on her face. The girl began to blush as if she was embarrassed from what she was thinking.

"I'm sorry for asking, but were you checking me out?" She asked.

The boy began to blush too as he furiously shook his head. He looked down to the ground and shut his eyes. What a good way to begin the day. He heard some rustling and once he reopened his eyes, he saw a hand in front of him. He looked up and saw the girl once again. She didn't had her confused expression but had a gentle smile. He took her hand and was up in a matter of seconds.

A pregnant pause was placed upon the two high school students as no one uttered a word.

"So..." The girl said.

"Are you a new student? I never seen you around these hallways before." The boy nodded his head and looked down yet again. He heard the girl chuckle.

"You're not much of a talker, aren't you?" The boy looked up and began to smile. This was the first actual conversation he ever had, the longest one too.

"I'm sorry for that weird statement earlier. I should have known better than to think you were a pervert." She blushed and look down. Suddenly, a look of realization flashed across her eyes as she looked around and started picking up her books.

"Class! I totally forgot!" She exclaimed. The boy noticed too once the girl tried to pick up all of her books.

He reached down and picked up the rest of her books that lied across the floor as a way of helping her. He handed all of the items he collected to the girl. She smiled and thanked him.

"Hey, I never caught your name. I can't believe that all this time, I never even got your name. Well, let me start. My name is (first name). (First name) (last name). What's yours?" She said with a smile as she stretched out her hand towards him.

That's when he realized. He found his first and foremost loyal friend. A friend that never thought he would have. The boy smiled as he too stretched his hand out and shook the girl's hand.

"Matthew Williams."

_"When we honestly ask ourselves which person in our lives mean the most to us, we often find that it is those who, instead of giving advice, solutions, or cures, have chosen rather to share our pain and touch our wounds with a warm and tender hand. The friend who can be silent with us in a moment of despair or confusion, who can stay with us in an hour of grief and bereavement, who can tolerate not knowing, not curing, not healing and face with us the reality of our powerlessness, that is a friend who cares."_

**_ -Henri J.M. Nouwen_**


End file.
